


A Grand Sneer [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting in a library, Dean slips into L-space and runs all the way to the Discworld. Getting home is going to take a little more effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Sneer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Grand Sneer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86822) by [MoragMacPherson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson). 



Download:

[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/grand-sneer) | 184.5 MB | 3:50:15

[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/grand-sneer-audiobook) | 108 MB | 3:50:15


End file.
